Universe of the Four Gods
Universe of the Four Gods '(四神の宇宙, ''Shishin no Uchu) is a Caster Magic utilized only by Narukami Amagi. Description This kind of magic is a strong type. It allows the user to summon the four celestial creatures: Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu and Byakko. It is like Celestial Spirits, only that it does not need a key or any material to summon the creature. The caster only needs concentration of magic power to summon a creature. To do so, one must first concentrate on his magic power, then say an incantation to summon the creature. When a creature is summoned, it comes out of a giant symbol that appears when it is summoned. When it appears, the sound of bells can be heard. Spells of Universe of the Four Gods Narukami's Spells '''Suzaku Summon He first concentrates on his magic power and says the incantations: "I, your loyal servant, summon you! Come forth, the god of the blazing sun, Suzaku!". A symbol (南) meaning 'south' appears. Suzaku materializes in the symbol. Suzaku is able to summon fire of different shapes and sizes according to the summoner's bidding. 'Seiryu Summon' He first concenrates on his magic power and says the incantations: "I, your loyal servant, summon you! Come forth, the god of the hard and growing wood, Seiryu!". A symbol (東) meaning 'east' appears. Seiryu materializes in the symbol. Seiryu is able to summon spikes of wood and other kinds of offensive wood techniques according to the summoner's bidding. 'Genbu Summon' He first concentrates on his magic power and says the incantations: "I, your loyal servant, summon you! Come forth, the god of the swirling waves, Genbu!". A symbol (北西) meaning 'north' appears. Genbu materializes in the symbol. Genbu is able to summon giant waves according to the summoner's bidding. 'Byakko Summon' He first concentrates on his magic power and says the incantations: "I, your loyal servant, summon you! Come forth, the god of formidable and indestructible metal, Byakko!" A symbol (西) meaning 'west' appears. Byakko materializes in the symbol. Byakko is able to conjure metal weapons or shield according to the summoner's bidding. 'Fusion Summon: Kohryu' He first gathers all his magic power and concentrates in it and says the incantations: "I, your ever loyal servant, come before you! Come forth, the center of the four gods, the god of fortune and earth's representation, Kohryu!". Symbols (センター) meaning 'center' appear. Kohryu materializes in the symbol. Kohryu is able to nullify any damage for 10 minutes and completely heal the summoner. Also, it summons giant boulders to drop from the sky and make earthquakes and fissures. In exchange, the summoner will be in a coma for five days after the spell has ended. Thus, this spell is very risky. Gallery 270px-Suzaku93-57asavermillionbirdowpugh.jpg|Suzaku 256px-Tiger.jpg|Byakko 234px-Genbu_animal_.jpg|Genbu 280px-Seiryuuazuredragoninthe2ndova.jpg|Seiryu Kohryu.png|Kohryu Notes *It is stated in the magic title and the incantations that there is the word "gods" in it. To clear any misunderstanding, the celestial creatures in this magic are considered as gods in Chinese mythology. These celestial creatures don't have god-like strengths, they are just strong. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Hyugabyakugan12